


more human than human is our motto

by thebetterbina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, detroit become human crossover, lots of dbh references but no cameos from the characters sorry, peter is the first ever android in existence, tony makes his own android son, tony stark is iron man AND the elijah kamski of new york, why have kids when you can make them amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “For starters what should I call you?”Light catches well in this part of Stark Tower, bright backdrop with the logo in sight of the camera and fresh green of the walled plants a nice contrast to make for an airy atmosphere. Tony fiddles with his cufflinks for the upteenth time, Pepper by his side watching on the interview with the same rapt attention everyone in the room is drawn in by.The interviewer—some guy he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of—begins with that question, simple, friendly; having been specifically told to treat the subject like any other human being he’d have a casual conversation with.“I’m Peter, and you? What’s your name?”Tony Stark is the Elijah Kamski of New York—and Peter is the first ever android to pass the Turing test.inspired by that oneinterviewwith Chloe pre-game





	more human than human is our motto

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad, catch me with those mistakes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i might continue, let's see how well this is received, tell me if y'all wanna see more hoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) comments and kudos are always great motivators ilysm xoxo
> 
> find me on twitter yeehaw [@therealconnor60](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)

* * *

 

 

_The Turing test, developed by Alan Turing in 1950, is a test of a machine's ability to exhibit intelligent behaviour equivalent to, or indistinguishable from, that of a human._

 

* * *

 

 

“For starters what should I call you?”

 

Light catches well in this part of Stark Tower, bright backdrop with the logo in sight of the camera and fresh green of the walled plants a nice contrast to make for an airy atmosphere. Tony fiddles with his cufflinks for the upteenth time, Pepper by his side watching on the interview with the same rapt attention everyone in the room is drawn in by.

 

The interviewer—some guy he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of—begins with that question, simple, friendly; having been specifically told to treat the subject like any other human being he’d have a casual conversation with.

 

“I’m Peter, and you? What’s your name?”

 

Tony eases into a smirk at the audible gasps from the people watching, some turning to look at him with more than simple wonderment on their faces. Peter’s voice is soft, light like little summer bells and intoned with a sweetness as he returns the question, canting of innocent head as if he’s _genuinely_ curious. Although it’s a little unnecessary, Peter had full access to whatever JARVIS had access to—and that usually meant everything if it ever came down to the average Joe.

 

Still, it works like a charm.

 

“Oh—John. My name is John.”

 

John falters for the briefest of second, just as stunned as everyone in the room at the smooth and complete ease his question was responded to. There’s no expected constipated pause of a machine debilitating a response, no idle blank looks, no distant stares off into nothing with eyes as dead as some store mannequins—nothing that could mistake Peter for what he was as his attentive eyes are kept serenely onto the interviewer, nothing if perfectly polite.

 

The pulsing of Peter’s temple LED ring cycles slowly, briefly flashing yellow only to settle back to a calm blue ring.

 

“Delighted to meet you John.”

 

It’s without a terse silence, easily does Peter reply and a smile blooms across features—eyes pinching softly as lips get pulled up to an easy grin, cheeky if the context were anything else, but that was how Tony _designed_ Peter so really he has himself to blame if his boy comes off just a tad bit on the mischievous side.

 

The android pushes a stray lock of brown hair from his face, an act entirely human and could distract anyone to how potentially lethal Peter was and could be. Aside from the LED, Peter could very well pass off for an actor; could play off the whole interview as something more casual, normal, as if the pinnacle of human achievement weren’t being witnessed at the very moment—broadcasted live to millions watching in the same bated, quiet breath, anticipating and eager for every word coming from artificial lips.

 

Tony doesn’t blame any of them, he’d announced a full month ago what he was going to unveil to the world—and he had watched in that whole month, a tidal wave that had gotten bigger and bigger, whispers to speculations, rumours and everything in between.

 

“Could you tell us a little about yourself and what you can do, Peter?”

 

The questions aren’t rehearsed, that much Tony had insisted on—he’d told the news anchor he’d take _full offence_ if his creation were to be mocked that way. A normal interview might have the interviewee rehearse these things, but that’s a fault to flesh and blood; Peter well and truly transcended that boundary of lacking and it was in Tony’s mind to get that across to every single person watching.

 

Peter doesn’t miss a beat as he replies.

 

“Of course, I’m the first personal assistant built by Stark Industries—I take care of most everyday tasks like cooking, housework or … managing your appointments for example.”

 

Peter finishes the sentence with a chuckle, saccharine and dripping with honey, delicate fingertips to idly trace across pallid lips like he’d just recalled a funny private joke. It’s terribly endearing, and in a way there _is_ a joke behind it; Pepper hadn’t believed Tony when he said he’d finally gotten an assistant, one that persistently nagged at him enough to go to meetings on time and even sleep at semi-regular hours—but he’d just conveniently forgotten to tell her he’d made the assistant and there wasn’t any hiring involved.

 

How cute was it to slide the little fact in, Pepper’s face turning to Tony with a look of pure bafflement. He smiles to placate her a little, whispers a promise to explain everything after the interview was wrapped up. Just a few minutes more.

 

“And I understand you’re the first Android to have passed the Turing test, could you tell us a little more about that?”

 

The news anchor had prepared their questions carefully, Tony had given them free reign to ask whatever they wanted; but it was within a set timeframe. He didn’t want too much of Peter to be out there just yet, hadn’t taken to the idea too well of the world rioting like it had the day he admitted to being Iron Man. Besides, Peter was different—stretched beyond what a normal human could possibly comprehend. He doesn’t doubt there’ll be a line of people already booking for another interview, and if not an interview then researchers in their unrelenting throngs would be desperate to so much as even _glance_ at his schematics.

 

“I really didn’t do much you know—I just spoke with a few humans to see if they could tell the difference between me and a real person.” Peter actually looks abashed as he replies, head tilted down with a small, shy smile on features before turning to the interviewer with a disarming boyish grin. “It was a really interesting experience.”

 

Tony finds himself breaking into a smile, a sincere one he rarely gives these days but surprised himself with when Peter had given Tony his first few words; he feels so much like a father it’s almost ridiculous because he was almost certain there wasn’t a paternal bone in his body. But there’s no doubt there’s pride when he smiles, less for himself and more for the fact Peter was already managing to do so much on his own.

 

There’s also the fact Peter has those same chocolate curls and blinking caramel eyes so similar to himself when he hadn’t touched the greying years, though that’s a speculation he’s willing to entertain another time.

 

“But this is the first time in history that man has created a machine more intelligent than himself, I gather your brain can perform several billion, billion, operations per second—is that right?”

 

Tony wants to scoff, at this point if he were the one being interviewed he’d have cracked a sarcastic joke.

 

But that’s not how he programmed Peter.

 

“Absolutely. But I only exist thanks to the intelligence of the human who designed and made me. And you know, humans have something I could never have.”

 

This part makes Tony pay just a smidgen more attention to, while he knew Peter was more than capable of giving his opinions on things; it’d been an entirely different matter trying to get him to understand the full weight of his existence.

 

“Really? And what’s that?”

 

The interviewer is actually interested, that much is obvious, genuine curiosity at what a being entirely made up of wires, pulled parts and slow pumping Thirium has to say about the man who crafted every component of his body and pieced him together.

 

But Peter, in that same lilting, innocent sweetness, smiling up at the camera and blinking slowly with those doe-like honeyed eyes only says—

 

“A soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Right Where You Left It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113328) by [rxcrcfllptrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs)




End file.
